


sometimes you just need a breather

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst?, Like, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, but - Freeform, mI chAkl, mitb, shrug, this is the last of the tumblr to ao3 hoarde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: he shoved Michael out of his way, nearly faltering at how easy it was to do, and stalked out the doorway, throwing it shut behind him with a loud bang.





	sometimes you just need a breather

“Get out of my way,  _loser_.”

Brown eyes widened from behind a pair of glasses and Jeremy watched as there was a striking flash of emotion that reverberated through them. Jeremy felt an echo of guilt shake him to his core at the heartbreak that was showing loud and clear on his best friend’s - ex-best friend? - face, but he grimaced and dismissed it. He shoved Michael out of his way, nearly faltering at how easy it was to do, and stalked out the doorway, throwing it shut behind him with a loud bang. People shot him weird looks but Jeremy just ignored them, fuming. Michael was just jealous! He wanted his SQUIP or- or something and like hell that was happening! Jeremy let out a bitter laugh.

He walked into the living room where people were still crowded around, dancing and sucking face, and Jeremy unconsciously smirked. Michael was just jealous that he wasn't chill enough to be out here with him with the cool, popular kids. He offhandedly watched as Rich went around and spoke to people, no matter if they were chatting in groups or sitting individually; when Jeremy walked past him, he vaguely heard him say something about Mountain Dew Red. Jeremy simply shrugged it off. Rich was was probably planning on pulling a prank and he left his stash at home or something. He chuckled lowly, he wanted to see that.

Though, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he had ever even seen a bottle of it in  _red_ before. He figured that it was most likely some rare kind of Mountain Dew or something.

Jeremy ended up just hanging out for awhile, skillfully avoiding Jake’s Parents’ Bedroom and drinking beer and taking a few hits as a blunt or two happened to be passed his way, but otherwise he just chilled. But, eventually, like all normal human beings, he  _really_ had to pee. Drinking a lot of shitty beer did that to you, apparently.

He got up and stumbled off the couch, his cheeks flushed and vision slightly blurred from being so intoxicated. He smiled sloppily in Christine's direction, who most likely didn't even notice him as she appeared to be deep in conversation with someone on the phone with her. Jeremy shrugged it off, still feeling confident even if Keanu Reeves wasn't giving him advice in his ear. It was probably the alcohol. Jeremy couldn't recall a time when he was drunk before, actually, and he giggled at the thought.

Jeremy passed by two girls in the hallway, pausing mid step and stumbling as he tried to hear a part of their conversation, being hooked when one of them said “are a dick.” He wouldn't mind having something on someone, never know when you might need it. Jeremy giggled again.

“Sounded like he was hurrying, though.”

“‘I'll be out soon’ my ass. They were taking too long and I need to piss. Come on Veronica, we're--” And then they were too far away for him to hear.

There must be someone in the bathroom. A bathroom hogger was the worst kind of hogger. He sped up a little, swaying from side to side, and tested the doorknob quietly. Locked. Someone was talking on the other side, too. Jeremy scowled and pressed his ear up against the door.

It sounded like… Michael? Red hot anger clouded his vision; why was he still here? Why didn't he just  _leave_ already?! Jeremy pulled back, ready to give him a piece of his mind, when suddenly his voice rose and he could pick apart the words.

“-stead, wish I was never born!”  _Crash_. There were a few more minutes of silence, then Michael’s voice rose through the door again. “-a PT Cruiser-”  _Bang_ “-God, he's such a loser!”  _Thump_ , and the door shook as Michael obviously sat down on the other side, his voice growing too low for him to hear again. When he pressed his ear up against the door, though, the sound of crying drifted through.

If anything was going to sober him up that did.

His hand fell away from the doorknob and Jeremy was at a loss for what to do. Michael was having what sounded like a panic attack in the bathroom because of  _him_. Jesus, what kind of friend was he!? He felt his stomach grow cold and heavy, like someone had dropped a boulder in it, and Jeremy reached out and hesitantly knocked on the door.

The door shook and there was a loud curse from behind the door, preceded by a weak shout of  _‘I’ll be out soon!’_  until Jeremy took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“... Michael?” All noises ceased completely from inside the bathroom and there was a few moments of complete silence, the noises of someone who was frantically moving around ceasing completely. Then the lock clicked and the door creaked open slightly.

Jeremy could only see his face and -  _God_ \- Michael was a mess. His face was flushed and puffy underneath his eyes, his glasses were missing. In the hallway light his cheeks shined, too, and it was obvious he had been crying. Michael’s dark brown eyes were bloodshot and-

“If you're here to torment me more save it, Heere.” There was a few moments of silence as Jeremy awkwardly shuffled in place. “What? Squip got your tongue?”

Jeremy winced, about to spit back a sharp comment and instead he bit the inside of his cheek. He averted his eyes and shuffled his feet. “I- uhm,” He habitually winced at the filler word, expecting another electric shock to rocket up his spine. It didn’t come. Right, his SQUIP was still off. He looked back up at Michael, who was still standing in the doorway and looking like he expected Jeremy to say something. “I- no.”

“Uh-huh, no.” Michael mocked, his voice laced with scorn and his nose wrinkling up. He stepped back. “Just shut up. Go make out with Brooke or-”

“No!” He paused, shuffling his feet again and his shoulders tensing up underneath Michael’s surprised but critical glare. He hadn’t really thought this through, and he could see that Michael was still trying to hold back all of his emotions, so he supposed that meant he just had to try. “No I’m not going to go ‘make out with Brooke’ or whatever you were going to say. I, uh-” He winced again. “-I came to apologize.”

He swore he heard Michael’s breath hitch and he watched a new range of emotions flicker across his face, but after a second the other seemed to grow skeptical again and chocolate brown eyes narrowed. “Just like how you were so happy to see me, huh? ‘O M G Michael?! Where have you been?!’ my ass.” He taunted, his grip tightening on the door. Despite his taunting words, Jeremy could see how hopeful and  _desperate_ he looked beneath smudged glasses. It was the only thing keeping Jeremy from spitting back a sharp remark.

“I- no- I just,  _ugh_.” Jeremy said, raising his hands up and running them over his face. He could vaguely hear murmuring in the back of his mind and Jeremy desperately willed it to go away. He didn’t need Keanu Reeves plaguing his every action right now. But, the problem was, Jeremy really didn’t know what to say to him right now. Guilt was pooling viciously in his gut and a swarm of emotions overtook him now that he was sober in his thoughts. So he took a deep breath and spoke again.

“Do you want me to prove it to you?” There was silence on the receiving end and Jeremy closed his eyes. “Punch me. Hit me. Yell at me. If I really didn’t care then why would I endure pain to prove it, huh?” He knew Michael had a pretty strong swing; he broke  _several_ things in one kid’s face last year.

Jeremy heard the door creak, a sign of Michael either letting go or starting to close the door. Ironically, he hoped it was the first option. Then the wooden boards of the hallway groaned and Jeremy braced himself for impact. Suddenly, Michael had fisted Jeremy’s shirt and was tugging him forward, to which Jeremy’s eyes flew open and he shrieked in surprise as he was pulled into the bathroom and the door was closed.

Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was being hugged.

That was definitely not what he expected, but as he stood stock still and tense he felt Michael’s shoulders start shaking and mumbled words by his ear.

Something managed to snap him out of his trance, though, and luckily so as he finally recuperated the action, pulling his arms around Michael’s lower back and started rubbing circles through his sweater. Jesus christ, he was such an idiot. He took a moment to look around the bathroom and he felt his heart drop to his stomach. The glass of the mirror was shattered, the gleaming pieces spread across the floor. There was a dent in the wall, whether it be from Michael or something before his presence he couldn’t be sure, but he was nearly positive that it wasn’t something one of the Dillinger's did.

Jeremy pulled away from Michael and offered him a sad smile, to which Michael responded with a choked laugh. His heart hurt for the other. God, why had he ever decided that taking a stupid upgrade would be a good idea. That’s why, with his hands on Michael’s shoulders, he opened his mouth and said:

“So how do I get rid of it?”


End file.
